Harry Potter Revised
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: All you love about harry potter but all new


Harry potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

A different reality.

I sat in the orphanage alone in the damp, cold place. I examined my pitiful rock collection, to pass the time unfortunately it wasn't time to go outside so I was stuck in my room. My caretaker, Margret, walked in and smiled faintly. I knew she didn't like me it was obvious. You have a visitor Jordyn she said. She walked away without another word. Soon a man walked in, he had a long white beard and a funny looking hat. Hello Jordyn he said smiling. Hi I said eyeing him suspiciously. What do you want I asked him politely? What do you think I want he asked kindly? I think you're a doctor, Margret always tries to get me examined, I said. He smiled slightly. Well I can assure you I'm not a doctor, he said. Then why are you here, I said. I tried to get him to speed up. I want to take you somewhere he said. Where, I said automatically. To Hogwarts, he said smiling. Why do you want me to go to your school what could I possibly have that you would want. You're a Witch, he said quietly. What? This really confused me. A witch he repeated, it means you can do magic he said. Umm… ok but why did you guy just tell me now. Your training begins when your eleven he said plainly. Is there anything you've done that can't be explained, he asked me. Yes, umm… I can talk to snakes is that what you're talking about. He seemed to pale a little yes he said quietly. Now if you may we need to get going we are running late. He stood up and walked to the door. What's your name I asked him. My name is Albus but you need to call me Professor Dumbledore. Professor can I take my pet to Hogwarts, I asked him quickly. Yes, he said, you may go and get it. I grabbed Nights make shift cage and called her. She slithered into the cage and coiled up happily. Where are we going she asked me? To Hogwarts, I replied. Dumbledore seemed to be alarmed but recovered slightly. Well off we go, he said. He held out his arm. Take my arm Jordyn, he said and looked off into the distance. I took it and I felt like I was being squeezed through a narrow pipe. Then we popped out somewhere I didn't recognize. Where are we professor, I looked around the ally that was lined with shops. Diagon ally, he said happily this is where all wizards in the area get there supplies, wands and almost anything you can imagine. I looked around the ally. It was very lively and happy. First we go to Olivanders for your wand. He walked up to a dark store and gestured me in. I walked into the dusty shop and looked around it was dirty really dirty. An old man who I guessed to be Olivander, walked out and smiled at me. Ah Ms. Riddle how are you today. Umm… good I guess. He walked over to the desk and I did to. E handed me a wand and I flicked it at the book shelf but to my dismay it threw all the books on to the floor. No that is definitely not the one for you he took it from my hand. Let's see here he twirled his fingers over various boxes. This guy makes me nervous. He pulled out a wand why don't you try this one. He placed the dark wand into my hand I waved it at some boxes. They lifted into the air and swirled around the room and went exactly back into place. Ah this is the wand for you, he said excitedly. Ebony, 15 in., with essence of Phoenix feather. He grabbed its bow and placed the wand into it. Here you are. He left into the back and disappeared. Well of we go, Dumbledore said and he swept out of the room. Don't we have to pay I asked. No not for your first wand but replacements cost very high, he seemed happy with himself. Now onto Grigontts. What is that, I asked. It is the wizard bank of course. We entered the bank and went to the goblin at the highest counter. We want to make a withdraw from Ms. Riddle's vault. The ugly thing nodded solemnly and gestured to another tiny goblin to come and escort us. We walked behind a little door and entered a vast assortment of caves and taverns. We rode on a weird contraption to a vault with no key whole. We got off and walked up to the vault. Step back the little goblin demanded, I obeyed and so did the professor. He slid his claw down and the vault opened. A vast collection of gold coins was spread out in the large vault, dang this is huge. Take some, the professor said. I grabbed two hand fills and slipped some in my pocket. Now we go off for the rest of your supplies, Dumbledore said and whisked away.

Dumbledore took me to an assortment of stores and we bought various things. He led me to the train station where we stopped. He was obviously waiting for someone but, Who? Then a woman with red hair and five children all with red hair came to us. Ahh Mrs. Weasly how are you, Dumbledore said. Hello, she said warmly, is this the orphan you mentioned she said looking at me kindly. Yes she is, he smiled and nudged me forward. Now I must go and I leave her in your care here is her ticket he handed a little slip of paper to her. Thank you, she said briskly. She walked toward The boys behind her and I turned to Dumbledore but he was gone. I walked toward Mrs. Weasly and followed her to the platforms. Ok so the twins are Fred and Gorge and Percy is the eldest among us. Ron is a first year like me and Ginny is not in Hogwarts yet. I gathered information as the talked. What is a muggle? As we approached Platforms nine and ten a boy with black hair approached us. His circle glasses barely held together as he walked up to us briskly with his cart. Excuse me, umm… how do you. He gestured to the wall which Percy and the twins had disappeared through. Oh how to get onto the platform she said kindly. He nodded briskly. Ron seemed to be happy that he was finally going to be able to get through the wall. Ron made a run for it followed by the black haired kid, and I followed him. We slid through the wall like it was an illusion. I looked around and Saw a huge train in front of me. The engines name was The Hogwarts Express as labeled on its side. Well I guess this is my ride. Everyone filed onto the train. I kept Night with me instead of putting her in the back with a ton of hungry owls, would not be the smartest idea. I pulled my robes and wand out of my case. I walked onto the train and searched for an empty compartment. Unfortunately everywhere was full except for one compartment. i slid the door open and smiled. Do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full, I said. Not at all, said the kid from the train station. Ron smiled a little but that was all. I slid into the compartment and sat down beside Ron. I tucked night behind me, I didn't want to freak them out. I'm Jordyn by the way I said trying to start a conversation. Jordyn Riddle, I smiled at them hoping they would introduce themselves. The kid went first, he seemed friendly and happy. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I nodded, smiling. You already know me, Ron said politely. Ron Wesley just in case you forgot. I didn't I said quietly. The door opened breaking the conversation. Anything from the trolley dears, an old woman said smiling. Nope I'm all set, Ron said sarcastically. He held up a smashed sandwich. Harry paused, we'll take the lot. He pulled out a hand full of coins. Wow, Ron said his eyes expanding. The lady smiled and gave us the lot, and harry handed over his money. The boys dug in and I sat there examining the array of candy I've never seen. What is this, harry asked holding up a box full of what I thought was jelly beans. Bernie Botts every flavored beans Ron said. When they say every flavor they mean every flavor, there is spinach, liver, and tripe. Gorge swards he got a bogey flavored one once. Harry made a face and removed a bean from his mouth. I grabbed a licorice stick or wand as the package said, and took a bite while the boys talked. Their conversation turned to Ron's rat. Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow want to see, he gestured to his rat. Harry nodded and Ron drew his wand, just as he started a girl opened the door, Have you seen a toad, she asked us. A boy named Neville lost his. We shook our heads and se spotted Ron's wand. Oh were you going to do magic, lets see then. Ron continued with his spell and nothing happened but the rat got hurt. Are you sure that's a real spell, She said eyeing Ron. Here is a real spell she sat down beside me. Oculase reparo, Harry's glasses fixed themselves automatically. Holy cricket you're Harry Potter, she said looking at Harry. I'm Hermione Granger and you are, she said looking at Ron then me. I'm Ron Wesley, Ron said unhappily. I'm Jordyn riddle I said nonchalantly. Pleasure she said, and turned back to the door. You better change into your robes we'll be arriving soon. As she went for the door she turned back to Ron, you have dirt on your nose, did you know. She gestured at his nose, and turned and walked out. I walked out of the compartment and got dressed. The train soon stopped, and we all tumbled out. A huge man was shouting for the first years and I walked toward him Harry seemed to know him but I had no clue. He ushered us onto boats and I sat in a boat with some kid with blond hair. The boats pulled away from the shore and propelled forward at the castle. The lake was pitch black and cold I ran my finger along the surface. But pulled away when I thought I saw something. The boats pulled up and we were escorted to a woman with a stern face. She was obviously waiting for us and seemed slightly happy. Welcome to Hogwarts she said. In a moment you will be sorted into your houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. Now wait here just a moment, she disappeared behind the large doors. The kid from the boat started to talk suddenly. So the rumors are true Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. He took a step forward to Harry. I'm Draco Malfoy, Ron seemed to find this funny. Think my names funny, do I even need to ask you yours, red hair and a hand-me down robe, you must be a Wesley. Ron's smile faded away. You'll soon find out Potter that some wizarding families are better than others I can help you there, he held out his hand. I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, Harry said bravely. Soon the women came back and Draco stepped away. We're ready for you, she said and walked toward the doors again. We followed her this time. The hall was huge the ceiling was the sky and candles floated in mid air. At the head of the hall was Dumbledore sitting proudly at the head of the staff table. In front of the table was a stool and a ragged old hat. We crowed around the hat and waited for the woman to tell us what to do. Now when I call your name, you will come up to be sorted. Hermione Granger, she called out. Hermione seemed a little scared but walked up to the hat and sat down. Soon the hat called out loudly Gryffindor! Hermione ran to her house table with delight. A couple other people were called out and were sorted then it was Harry's turn. He walked up to the hat and sat down. Everyone seemed to be on edge for some reason. Harry must be famous for something that I didn't know about. The hat broke m train of thought, Gryffindor it shouted. The entire table stood and applauded happily as Harry ran to his table. Then my name was called out. I walked up to the hat fearlessly and sat down. I could hear the hat thinking of its options little bits of what it was deciding. It was torn between Slytherin and Gryffindor and wasn't sure what to do. Then it seemed so confused and shouted, Dumbledore! Everyone seemed to freeze. I tensed great I'm going to be labeled weird. Dumbledore stood up and walked to me and the woman escorted me to a door behind the staff table, Dumbledore followed us with the sorting hat. The room was full of trophies. It seemed small because it was full of them. Dumbledore seemed deeply concerned and was whispering with some teachers and the hat. I stood there almost as if I was petrified. They all turned to me and I froze even more. Dumbledore smiled and moved beside me. Jordyn this is a very special event he said looking at me. The sorting hat was unable to sort you so you will have the choice between two houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor. You will spend one year in both houses then on your third year you will chose one of them. This year you will be in Gryffindor then next year Slytherin. The head of Gryffindor is Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape is head of Slytherin. McGonagall was the woman from the sorting but Snape had a very stern face and greasy black hair. I nodded to Dumbledore and he smiled. This only happens every ten to twelve decades, Dumbledore said happily. He gestured me to follow Professor McGonagall and I followed her out a door in the back. I am going back to the feast right I asked her. No unfortunately, and I would think you wouldn't want to because everyone would be staring at you. Good point, I said. Professor Dumbledore will explain your situation to the rest of the school and that is that. If anyone bothers you about it you can always go to me or Professor Snape. I nodded and she lad me done tons of different passage ways and it emptied out into a huge room with tons of stair cases. We went up one stair case and another all the way up to a painting of a fat lady. Fatunuia major, McGonagall said and the painting swung back reviling a cozy room full of gold and scarlet colors. This is the Gryffindor common room, she said proudly. To your left is the girl's dormitory and to your right are the boy's dormitory. Your stuff has been brought up and you may spend your time here while the feast is in progress. Well I need to go back to the feast feel free to explore your dorm and common room curfew is seven. She turned and left the room. I walked up the stairs and into my dorm. I saw Hermione's stuff instantly and then Night perked her head up. Now what did you do she asked expectantly. Nothing this time I said to her. For once I didn't cause this trouble. Yes and I expect your going to be good all year, she said sarcastically. Now shh… I said to her I am not going to talk to you while other people are around ok they'll think I'm a bigger freak then I already am. Like that is going to happen, watch it or I won't give you treats. She stopped and I examined the room. The furnace was simmering in the center of the room and there were windows by almost every bed. I sat down on my bed and changed into my pajamas. I walked back down to the common room and sat down by the fire. The room was cozy and comforting. I stood up before I could fall asleep and walked by the door I could hear people coming and I made a mad dash to the dorm. I leaped into the bed and closed my eyes. Soon girls flooded into the dorm and whispered quietly to each other. Soon all was quietly and I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning was weird. I walked into the great hall and got some pretty weird stares from all the houses. I sat down at the end of the table and ate my breakfast as fast as I could and hurried off to Transfiguration. I took the seat in the back that was empty and wrote down the notes on the board. Everyone seemed normal and happy but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. Soon Harry and Ron tumbled into the class and Professor McGonagall transfigured back into her human self. I zoned out and continued writing until class was over. Soon we were off to potions and I sat down in the back again. My strategy was to lay as low as possible. Professor Snape walked briskly into the room and stated the rules as fast as possible. He began his introductory and stopped. He had seen Harry writing while he was talking. He directed his attention to him. But maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with different abilities and feel confident enough to not pay attention. Hermione nudge harry and he looked up. Ah Mr. Potter our new celebrity, Snape was going to lay into him I just knew it. As Snape began to criticize Harry I heard something odd. Just like his father, it said. Cocky, ignorant and, arrogant, it said. I realized it was Snape's voice but Snape had not said it out load. I rubbed my eyes and focused back in on class. He told us some things we would be doing in this class and dismissed us. We went off to see Madam Hooch. We arrived and stood by a line of brooms. She ushered us to our brooms and I stood beside mine and waited for instructions. Now I want you to hold out your hand and say up, she said. I held out my hand and said up. The broom zoomed into my hand. So cool I thought to myself. With feeling she said to the others who were struggling. Harry had his and Malfoy seemed to be having trouble but got it up. She directed us to mount our brooms. Now hold it tight you don't want to slip off. Now when I blow my whistle you need to kick off the ground hard hover for a moment then touch back down. She blew her whistle and a boys broom lifted off into the air and soared out of control. People dismounted and called after him, shouting Neville, Come back, and various other things. I noticed Malfoy chuckling with a group of slytherin. I was tempted to zap him but didn't want to get in trouble. Soon Neville was on the ground and Madam Hooch was by his side. She gave us a look and said, if I find a single broom in the air the person riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch. She walked off with Neville. Malfoy held something up and I recognized it instantly. Neville's rembrall. Maybe if the fat lubber would have given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass. The slytherin laughed and I moved forward and so did Harry. Give it here Malfoy, he said bravely. No I think I leave it where he can find it. how about the roof. He mounted his broom and took to the air. What's the matter Potter fit beyond your reach. Harry went to mount his broom. No way harry you heard Madam Hooch, Hermione said instantly. You don't even know how to fly. Harry wait, I said everyone turned to me, let me do it. he looked at me puzzled I mounted and took off after Malfoy. Do you fight all of Potters battles, Malfoy said mockingly. No, I said, but I can fight Neville's. I heard another broom zoom up, Harry had come up anyway. Give it here Malfoy, harry repeated. Or what Malfoy said smugly. Or I'll knock you off your broom I said. I propelled forward just as Malfoy threw it. I crashed into him sending him down to the ground I turned to see Harry chasing the ball. I hovered down and touched the ground the slytherins backed away. I walked to the crowd to see Harry touchdown with the ball in his hand. Then Professor McGonagall came. Harry Potter she called. Harry walked toward her and I turned to see Malfoy chuckling I threw him a nasty look and he stopped. Soon Madam Hooch came back and we continued with our lesson. She dismissed us and I walked back up to the common room with Ron, Harry and Hermione. I can't believe you're on the Quidditch team, I said to Harry, I thought McGonagall was going to give you detention or something. Yea me to, he said. As we walked up a stair flight it moved. Wow, I said and I grabbed a rail. It showed us a door and we filed into it. A weird corridor lay before us, it was full of cob webs and statues. Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here, Ron said quietly. Hermione answered him; we aren't supposed to be here this is the third floor. Suddenly there was a meow from behind us. Its Flich's cat run, Hermione said. We ran down the corridor to a door. Ron went to open it but it was locked. It is locked we're done for, he said sadly. Oh, move over, Hermione pushed him away and drew her wand. Alohomora, she said and the door unlocked. We tumbled into the room and listened for Filch. Once he left we turned o each other. Alohomora, Ron said to Hermione. Standard book of spells chapter 1, she said and froze. We turned our heads and screamed, a three headed dog stood before us growling, we scrambled out the door as it lunged for us. We pushed the door back as hard as we could try to hold it back. Finally we pushed the door back and locked it once again. We ran to the common room. What were they thinking putting that thing in a school, Ron said as we walked up to the dorms. It was standing on a door I said quietly. Hermione nodded in agreement. It was guarding something, she said conclusively. Now I'm going to bed before you come up with any other ideas to get us killed or worse expelled she turned and staked off the dorm. I shrugged and followed her up.The events from earlier played in my head, the break in at Grigontts, Potions class, and not to mention the three headed dog. I change and lay down. I looked at Night who just blinked at me, she curled up and closed her eyes and I did to. The next morning consist of the same class routine. Transfiguration, Potions, Flying, and so on. We sped off to charms with professor Flitwick. The class was boring though. I had already studied basic charms and that is basically what we were doing. Hermione had lent me the book so I had practiced some of them including the one we are learning to day. Repeat after me, Wingardium Leviosa, Flitwick said happily. We repeated as told and he showed us the motion we had been practicing. Swish and flick he said proudly. We repeated again and did the same motion. Now everyone has their feathers right he said looking around the room. Hermione held hers up lightly, automatically. Now cast Wingardium Leviosa on the feather, he said. Everyone started in and I casted it levitating it barely off the desk hoping not to draw attention. Hermione's feather took air and everyone noticed hers not mine thankfully. Soon charms was over. As I walked to History of Magic I noticed Hermione storming off somewhere. I wonder where she is going I thought to myself.

Later that night we had our Halloween feast. I noticed Hermione wasn't there automatically. Where is Hermione I said sitting down beside Harry. I don't know, Ron said. Neville leaned over suddenly. I heard she's been in the bathroom crying, he said. He turned back to his food and suddenly Professor Quirrell ran toward the front of the hall screaming Troll, Troll in the dungeons! Then he collapsed in the middle of the hall. Soon the whole hall went into panic people scrambled for the door. Soon it was stopped by Dumbledore. Quiet, he shouted, Prefects will escort their houses back to their houses and Teachers will follow me to the dungeons. Soon the prefects were directing us back to the dorms. I walked just ahead of Harry and Ron. I thought, what does a troll even look like. All the sudden I couldn't hear foot steps behind me, I turned around to see Harry and Ron round the corner. Then it hit me, Hermione. I ran after them towards the girls bathroom. Then as I approached it I saw a huge shadow and then I was pulled behind a pillar. I turned to see Ron and Harry. I relaxed and peeked out from behind the pillar. The troll was walking straight into the bathroom. I don't think the troll is in the dungeons anymore, Harry said sadly. Once the troll was inside the bathroom we followed it with haste. We found the troll trying to smack Hermione with it massive club. Oh great how are we going to save her now. She threw herself under a sink. Harry called to her just as the troll went to hit her. I pulled out my wand but I was too slow the club came from the troll's backward swing and grazed me sending me flying backwards. I slammed into the wall. Pain seared through my shoulder. Glass, great I attempted to stand but pain kept me down. Harry was soon in front of me. Harry Save Hermione, I shouted at him. He turned and seemed to want to protest but ran at the troll. My vision blurred. I could barely see anything. Something hit the tile above my head and a peace fell beside me. I attempted to cover my head but was too weak to move. A something huge hit the ground. Soon I heard a gasp, great who died. Explain yourselves, a women said. Professor McGonagall, I thought immediately. Someone touched my shoulder, Pain seared through it. My vision began to clear. Snape was inspecting my shoulder, and all the teachers were here. He motioned me to stay still and walked to Madam Pomfrey. She came briskly over to me but I seemed to feel better already I stood up before she got to me. She seemed amazed but still concerned. I took a step forward wavering a bit then I was fine. I felt great actually. I went to stand by Harry and brace myself for the lecture. The teachers although were baffled. Then Professor Dumbledore smiled. I think it is time for Theses four Gryffindors to go to bed. He turned and walked off. We stood motionless altogether we gained five points. We hurried off to bed before we could get into anymore trouble.

The next morning we did the same routine as usual but Quidditch was today. After lunch I went to Harry. Good luck Harry I said meekly. Thanks, he said puzzled, aren't you coming to the game he asked me. No, I said, I have some stuff to do but tell me when you get back please I said. He nodded and turned to see Wood who was gathering the team together. I walked away pushing myself to the Library trying to avoid the temptation of the match. I needed to figure out what Dumbledore said about the once in decades thing. I walked through the doors and scanned the rows. Umm… what would it be under? I guess it be in the older sections. I walked further into the library. Famous wizards, Magical creatures, none of these would help. Well maybe a famous wizard went through the same thing. I turned into the row and skimmed the covers. Well I guess I could start with Merlin, I picked up a tiny book and looked through it. Well what's that, I opened to page 30 and began to read. Merlin's Decedents; the title said. Well I don't think that's it. I turned back to the contents and skimmed again, well maybe it was in his early childhood? I opened to page 2. I skimmed through the paragraph. Nope, shoot this is going to take forever. I skimmed through what seemed like hundreds of books. The sun had gone down and it was almost curfew. Great I grabbed my bag and I ran. I went all the way up to the common room and into the dorm then I fell into sleep. The next morning was usual. Harry told me about the game and how last night they went to Hagrids house and saw a dragon being hatched. Dang I wish I could have been there, I said sadly. No you don't he said. No, I think it would have been cool, I said. Well McGonagall gave us detention and took fifty points away from each of us, he said in a low voice. When do you have detention I asked curiously. Tonight, he said. Well you better go to Quidditch, I said suddenly. Oh yeah, he said. He walked off and I went off to the common room. Well we are in dead last for house points now, oh well. I walked into the dorm and put away my stuff. I might as well start studying for final exams. I grabbed my books and began to study.

I woke up that night to hear Harry talking to Hermione and Ron. I sat up and walked down and into the common room. What happened I asked them as I climbed down the stairs? Umm…, they looked speechless. Oh come on I think you'd be use to me popping up, I said. Okay well, Harry believes that he saw You Know who out in the forest, Hermione said. Harry nodded, agreeing with what she said. So he'll be able to come back, I said slowly. Yes, if he gets a hold of the sorcerer's stone, Harry said. Wait how has he survived this long, I asked. Unicorn's blood, Hermione said lowly. Oh, I said. Well we have to tell someone, I said. Hermione nodded. Professor Dumbledore, I said. Hermione's face lit, Harry who is the one wizard, you know how is afraid of. Oh, it finally clicked in my mind. As long as Professor Dumbledore is around you can't be touched. Our little meeting broke and we went off to bed. I woke up the next day and felt very alert, our meeting had put my senses on high. The thought of Voldemort roaming around here was unthinkable. I went through the day as normal and went back to the common room and began to study. I hadn't seen Harry, Ron or Hermione all day and I was beginning to get a weird suspicion. I went and lay down on my bed and attempted to get some sleep, but it was useless. I heard something hit the ground and I bolted down to the common room to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing by a frozen Neville. What is going on, I asked automatically. No time to explain, Hermione said. Now are you going to need to be frozen too, she asked. Now if you froze me how would I be able to help you, I asked. Hermione froze. Ok, then come on. Walked out of the common room and headed to the third floor. Ok I have a pretty good idea what happened I said quietly. Ron nodded, and we entered Fluffy's room. We entered to see the dog out cold, a harp was playing in the corner. Come on Snape has already been here, harry said moving to the dogs paw. Come on we have to move the paw, he said already trying to push it. we helped him move the paw and opened the door. Now I'll go first and if I tell you to run get yourselves out, harry said. Is it me or did it get quiet, Hermione said. The harp its stopped, harry said. Eww… Ron said suddenly. A load of goo had fallen on him. I looked up slowly, the dog wasn't asleep anymore. I screamed joined by Harry, Ron and Hermione. I fell into the hole and hit something leathery. Dang that was close I said. Harry chuckled. What is this stuff, Ron said suddenly. I felt something rope around my legs suddenly. Whoa, i shouted, beginning to struggle to pull it off but it got tighter. Don't struggle, Hermione said, this is devils snare if you struggle it will only kill you faster. Suddenly Hermione disappeared under the plant. Hermione, harry shouted. Stay still trust me, Hermione said. I looked around and froze. I felt myself go under and I fell and hit the floor. I heard someone else hit the floor, too. I turned to see Harry on the floor. I stood up and looked at the snare. He is not relaxing, I said under Ron's muffled screams. Umm… there was something I read in herbology, Hermione said struggling to think. Devils snare, devils snare, its deadly fun, but sulks in the sun I said quietly. Hermione nodded and shouted Lumnos horene. A blast of light as bright as the sun erupted from her wand sending Ron to the floor. He stood up, luck we didn't panic, he said looking at the plant. Luck these too pay attention in herbology, Harry said quietly. We continued on and entered a room full of bird looking things but when we got closer, I noticed they were keys. Only they had wings. Ron and Hermione went for the door, and attempted to unlock it. Nope, Ron said unhappily. I looked at Harry. He was examining a levitated broom in the middle. It's too easy, he said half to himself. We're looking for an old fashioned key, Ron said suddenly. I see it, it's the one with the broken wing, harry said. Ok well, now we just have to get, I said. Harry grabbed the broom and the keys attacked him swirling around him as he chased the key. Okay I think I can help, I said. I pulled out my wand and shouted Immobulus. I shot it at the keys but nothing happened. I bet the keys have a protection spell on them, Hermione said to herself. Harry shouted catch, suddenly and threw the key to us. Hermione grabbed it and went for the door. I followed and waited for Harry. He flew in and Ron and Hermione shut the door. Harry put down the broom and we continued on. We entered the next chamber where a giant chess set was placed. Umm… what do you think this was placed here for, I said quietly. But no one answered. We crossed the board and were stopped by the white pawns. They drew their swards blocking the way out. Okay so well just play our way a cross, I said. Ron nodded. He began to direct us to our spots and White moved. Do you think this will be like real wizards chess, Hermione called to Ron. He shrugged and told a pawn to move up. The white pawn swung his swards into the pawn smashing it to pieces. Ron froze, I think this going to be exactly like wizards chess. The game moved on and finally Ron seemed to stop. Okay when I make my move Harry you'll be free to check the king. No Ron you can't Hermione shouted. Wait what is he going to do, I asked suddenly. He's going to sacrifice himself. No Ron, Harry shouted in protest. Look it is you who has to go on, Harry, not me, not Hermione, you. Great nice to be acknowledged, I thought to myself. Ron moved and the queen took him. He fell to the ground, Hermione took a step forward and Harry stopped her. Remember we are still playing. He moved in front of the king I shouted checkmate. The sward fell out of the kings hand and the game ended. We flew to Ron. Harry, Ron is right you have to go on, Hermione said looking at Harry. I'll take Ron back, you need to go on. I'll go too, I said. You shouldn't go alone, I said looking at Harry. He seemed like he wanted to protest but didn't. I stood up and helped Hermione hold Ron. Go on I told Harry I'll be right there in a second. I pulled Ron up and helped Hermione up the stairs. Okay I got him, Hermione said. Okay I'll be right back. I ran back down and into the next chamber. I walked in to see Professor Quirrell glaring at Harry. I looked into the mirror and saw some weird thing staring at me. Okay so the Professor has too heads? It coughed Ahh… so she lived it said in a raspy voice. Harry turned and saw me. Harry ran for the door but it shouted, stop him. Fire flew between me and Harry. Harry I shouted. Aguamenti, I shouted, a jet of water poured out onto the flames they died but then quickly rekindled. Dang, masscenteo. I catapulted over the flames and landed between Quirrell and Harry. Back off I'm not afraid to hurt you. Quirrell seemed to take no notice. He pointed his wand at me and ropes flew at me tying me up and a blind fold wrapped around my eyes. They tighten squeezing the life from me and I cascaded into sleep.

When I woke up I was in the hospital wing in one of the beds. I sat up and the room swirled around me. I focused in on the room. Dumbledore was standing at the foot of my bed. Well glad to see you're awake, he said smiling. Where's Harry, panic shot through me. I glanced around the room rapidly but I was the only one here. Safe, he said quietly. I relaxed. How did we get out, I said looking at him. Harry used the power of the stone to defeat Quirrell. He walked over to sit on the bed next to mine. Your friends have been paying you visits over the past few days, he said continuing. The farewell feast was yesterday. Your friends have already left on the train, unwillingly, I might add. He smiled. I swung my legs off the bed. How long was I out, I said looking at him. Around three days, he said. Well we must be off you need to go back to your muggle home, he said standing up happily.

I will be writing all seven books.


End file.
